


If you want it, then take it.

by lovingit



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Artist Zayn, Flower Crowns, M/M, Model Harry, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 12:25:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2388170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingit/pseuds/lovingit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is brought into Zayn's drawing class at Uni -a nude model who poses with flowers in his hair and constantly smirks at Zayn, making it impossible for the boy to concetrate-</p>
            </blockquote>





	If you want it, then take it.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [juhvaad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/juhvaad/gifts).



> First of all, I really hope this fullfill correctly, and that you would enjoy it.  
> And I want to thanks my beta for helping me!  
> Enjoy!

If there is something that Zayn loves the most it has to be drawing; he has liked it since he was a little kid with eyes too big for his own face and a bright smile as he hides from his mom to draw whatever came to his mind all over that corner on the wall of his room. With time his technique just got better and he just knew that was what he wanted to do with his life. So, it’s not surprising that his real life drawing class was his favorite one on this semester.

  
Zayn is that kind of person that spends too much time on his own head for his own good, or so his mom says -She never seems to forget to tell that story of how sometimes, when he was a kid, he would leave the group he was with to lock himself on his room and play with his toys alone, because he always needed a minute when spending too much time with too much people gets a lot for him- but it has never been a problem for him, the other way around, actually, because it gives him the ability of really getting into things when he is really interested, he never fails his classes cause he would never let himself get distracted in any of them, so with drawing it’s the same, even more, actually.

 

  
That morning he was making his way through the halls again, in a hurry, due to getting up late and having to rush through his morning routine on favor of not being late to classes, he is never late to classes –his roommate, and best friend, Louis, is always making fun of him for being a bit of a nerd, he himself is always late for classes, and barely pass them if Zayn doesn’t help him, so Zayn always just rolls his eyes and then returns them to his book- maybe the fact that he was about to be, for the first time on his two years of being a college student, should have been an indicator that something was going to change on his life.

 

  
Zayn opened the class’ door quickly and immediately bumped against a hard body, the impact makes his sketch book and pencils fall on the floor –which he has been carrying around on his arms due to picking them in a hurry to get out of his flat and not even spending the time to tuck them on his backpack- he just curses under his breath and kneels down to pick them, not paying attention to the other person or offering an apologize, he does looks around the class though, sighing happily when he notices the teacher isn’t there yet, then he sees the other pair of hands helping him collect his things, he follows them up and meets green eyes and a wide smile.

  
'Sorry, wasn’t looking' Zayn simply says, accepting his tools from the guy and standing up again.

  
'It’s okay' Green eyes answers, and Zayn really thinks that it must hurt to smile that much, he is pretty adorable, good looking guy with a mess of curls on his head that fall and almost touch his shoulders and cute but painful looking dimples that press too hard on his cheeks 'Are you new? You looked a bit nervous'

  
That actually makes Zayn chuckles as he walks inside the class, curly following. 'I think I should be the one asking that' he says as he positions his things on his usual seat 'I’ve been on this class since the semester started, but it is the first time I see you'

  
Curly just stands there, still smiling and looking at Zayn 'yeah, kind of' he says and nods. Zayn barely wonders how that is possible to appear on a class half into the semester, he looked up at him curiously and was about to ask about just that when the teacher gets in.

  
'See you soon, have fun' Curly says winking at Zayn, who just stares confused.

 

 

Mrs. Williams stand in front of the class, pushing up her thin spectacles that were sliding down the bridge of her nose, clearing her throat as she always does to get the whole class' attention. Zayn, still staring confused, sees how Curly approaches her, Mrs. Williams nods at him and Curly nods back before walking to the small platform on the middle of the room.

  
'We have Mr. Styles collaborating with us today' the teacher starts, waving a slender hand on Curly's direction, who waves and grins 'Quick work, don't waste time on details, twenty minutes for every pose, same as always really' She looks at curly again 'Whenever you´re ready'

  
Zayn's eyes widened as Curly, well Styles, unbuttons his shirt –which just has like half the buttons done anyway- and drops it behind himself, and then there is a long torso that Zayn can’t help but stare at, and a mess of tattoos that look like someone doodle all over him but weirdly enough looks good on him, and Zayn blushed because why the hell is he thinking about what will Styles' face look like if he leans down in front of him and take one of his cute tea colored nipples between his teeth.  
Zayn actually drops his pencils when Styles pulls down his jeans and underwear at the same time, fingers shaking as he sinks down quickly collecting them with burning cheeks and hopping he just imagined the smirk Curly threw at him once he was completely bare.

 

Zayn's fingers just didn’t stop shaking as he tried to get the second pose, he can't concentrate because, now, Styles was directly looking at him, standing in all his glory with a slight inclination on his right leg and arms flexing so his hands can meet behind his back, but he was _looking_ at Zayn, not even trying to be discrete as he smirks and winks every time their eyes meet.

  
'Try to make softer traces, Zayn...' Mrs. William says when she passes behinds him, a little frown on her forehead.  
Zayn could just nod because he knows his sketch is a mess, he feels frustrated with himself, knows he is pressing his pencil so hard it will leave trademarks on at least the next fifty pages…but Styles just keep looking at him.

 

'Time is over, next pose'

  
Zayn sighs in relief because at least this was the last pose, he takes a deep breath and changes his page before looking up…of course Styles has picked another pose that gives him the possibility of looking at Zayn again, but that wasn't what made the last one's breath catch on his throat, it was the fact that magically a flower crown appeared perfectly tangled with the long curls on Styles' head, and really; where the hell did that come from? It should be unfair how much Zayn was into it, if the nakedness wasn't enough to have him dazed, now that plus the flowers, adorning his wild hair like they just belong there, were making Zayn's fingers itch for painting, how good he would look on water colors.  
The last one was actually the only sketch he got right, well, most of it, until Styles winked at him again and made him lose the bit of concentration he has just gotten back.

'Good job, class, now please let's give Mr. Styles some claps to thank him for his collaboration' Mr. Williams says before dismissing the class, of course everyone did as told and Styles dimpled at them all before putting his clothes back on.

 

Zayn grabbed his things and was out of the class in record time, but even with all that he stills feels someone jogging and stopping besides him.

  
'Hey! You walk fast…Zayn right? I heard the teacher calling you that'

  
And there Curly was, matching his steps down the hall, grinning at him still with the ridiculous flower crown on his head like he wasn't naked and winking at Zayn just some minutes ago.

  
'Uhm, yeah, that's me…and I'm sorry I would love to chat but I have another class like right now' Zayn smiled a little and just walk away before Styles could mutter another word.

 

Zayn would be lying if he says he didn't sketch more and more curls and greens eyes on his book that night.

 

 

 

The second encounter was really unexpected, not that the first was planned but this one happened when Zayn was less prepared, just sitting under a tree with Louis and Liam on his side talking about something Zayn really wasn't paying attention to, more interested on his sketch, and just relaxing.

  
'Niall' Louis greets and that made Zayn lift his eyes to find his blond friend standing there, but not alone.

  
'Hey lads!' Niall answers as bubbly and happy as always 'This is my mate Harry, don't think I’ve ever introduced him, he is in some of my classes'

  
There Styles was, well now Zayn knows his name is Harry, greeting his friends with that deep monotone voice Zayn remembers too well, and maybe he should be worried since he just exchanged some short sentences with him.

  
'Hi Zayn' And just then Zayn wakes up from his thoughts, finding a bit surprised that he is being directly addressed by Harry, his other friends looking at him curiously.

  
'So, you've already met?' Louis asks, raising an eyebrow and looking at Zayn in a way he knows demands an explanation.

  
'Yeah, he uhm...' Zayn stumbles with his words gesturing with his hands things that not even him understand.

  
'I posed on his real life drawing class' Harry completed.

  
'Ohh, that doesn't surprise me at all with how much you struggle with keeping clothes on' Niall says letting out one of his contagious laughs.

  
'Oh, so we have an exhibitionist here?' Louis asks taking his eyes from Zayn, finally.

  
'Nah, just enjoy taking my clothes off sometimes, not all the time though...' Harry makes a dramatic pause, and the way his eyes fixated on Zayn before talking again made the latest a bit lightheaded 'Maybe you'll find out…'

 

 

 

After encounter number two, that just rivaled encounter number one on awkwardness, Zayn finds Harry a repeating figure on his group of friends, more often than not, and it was weird how they all just adapted to him like he has always been a part of them, and Harry is quite likable, charming and with the kind of face that just make it difficult to say no to, so it wasn't really that surprising. Everyone just loved him, Niall and him would just be bubbly and happy together, Louis makes him the object of his innumerable jokes and teasing but just end up as endeared and fond when Harry pouts at him, Liam would take him under his wing when Louis gets too much, and Zayn…well, he is still deciding, he just knows it is very difficult not to like Harry too much.

 

 

 

'Hey' Harry tells him sitting on the bench besides him one warm morning as they were all on the park. Zayn has been sitting there most of the time, sketching and smoking as the others kick a ball around, because he really isn't one for sports -the cigarette on his hand and the other behind his ear must hint on it- so most of the time he just go out with them and relax sketching, they all know to better just leave him at that, Harry doesn't 'What are you drawing?'

  
Zayn usually would pull his sketch book away from anyone trying to get a look when he is still working on something, but, weirdly enough, he didn't even flinch when Harry leaned closer.

  
'Just whatever I see' he answers, shrugging his shoulders in a way that makes Louis mad because he is just kind of avoiding answering something.

  
Harry doesn't complain, though, just hums. 'I've been thinking and…you should draw me again!'

  
Zayn looks at him raising an eyebrow, which doesn't seem to discourage Harry's wide smile, and shit, Zayn seems to never get used to the fact that he has dimples.

  
'Why?'

  
'Cause I don't think you got a lot last time, seemed a bit nervous' and he is smirking, Zayn wonders how is it possible for dimples to look mischievous. 'So maybe you can redo the sketches, it would help you practice, I think? I'm giving a good suggestion, Zaaayn'

  
And it actually is a good suggestion, and maybe if Zayn finally draws Harry he would stop huffing around when he spends nights trying to capture him from memory and not getting him, something missing every time.

  
Zayn nods 'Okay, but maybe with more clothes on this time'

 

 

 

It didn't happen until a week later, Zayn invited Harry to his and Louis' flat once his roommate was out with his girlfriend and he was sure he wouldn't be coming for some hours.

  
'You have a nice place…' Harry states as Zayn lets him in and walks him to the living room 'Mine is smaller and my roommate is so messy, doesn't respect the shared rooms and just leaves his things all around…'

  
Zayn just hums as he listens to Harry ramble more about his messy roommate and go to grab his tools, thinking about how Louis is much the same but Zayn had him collecting his shit this morning, alleging he needed the space to work, the corner of his mouth curling up because Harry seems to look cute even when he is complaining.

  
'So…how do you want me?' Harry asks, smirking and sitting down the couch, and then, predictably, adding 'Gonna draw me like one of your French girls?'

  
Zayn makes a show of rolling his eyes 'Why did I know you were gonna say that?'

  
'Maybe we're connected' Harry retorts.

  
'Nah, you are just that predictable'

 

 

They settle on Harry just comfortable sitting on the couch with Zayn sitting in front, then, as a second pose, Zayn just moved next to Harry to capture his profile just making him tilt his head a little back so Zayn could have a better view of his strong jaw. This time Zayn could actually draw, mostly due to Harry not being naked or winking at him while wearing flowers crowns and managing to look stupidly hot even then.

'It's done…you want to see?' Zayn asks a bit unsure all of the sudden, breaking the silence once he was finished.

  
'Yes!' And not even half a second after Harry was invading his space and trying to get a look, Zayn just smiles a bit nervously and pass him the sketch book.

  
'Zayn…these are amazing...' Harry flipped through the sketches and then look up at Zayn, smiling, and this one was different, not the playful or mischievous ones using his dimples with evil purposes, no, this one was softer, maybe even fond and Zayn tries hard not to get too lost on it 'You're so talented, these are really amazing...you are really something else…'

  
And Zayn really doesn't know what to do, he just feel that something is supposed to happen, and by the way Harry was leaning forward -or maybe it is Zayn who was leaning- he thinks he must be thinking the same.

  
'Honey, I'm home!' announces Louis walking through the front door, as loud as always.

  
Harry immediately backing down, and the moment was over, Zayn isn't even sure if he was ready for whatever that was going to be but he still hates Louis at the moment.

 

 

 

The Harry situation become regular, after that, he was now completely permanent on Zayn's group of friends, and was around almost all the time, and it's not like Zayn doesn't like it, far from that, actually, but after the incident on his flat he has been more aware of Harry's presence around him, he knows something was going to happen that day, he knows Harry knows too. The tension between them -sexual, even if Zayn is trying to avoid acknowledging it- more notorious, at least for Zayn, he sees the way Harry looks at him and knows he must be returning the stares. But, nothing new happened, nothing related with the flat incident, nothing bringing them closer than before, nothing more than the lingering stares harder to read with every passing day.  
Zayn is a strong guy, though, he knows he can do this; he can be Harry's friend and ignore the whatever-it-was moment, he can live through the mischievous smiles, unreadable stares, ghost-like touches Harry decides to throw on his direction from time to time when he talks directly to him, he can deal with this all, this 'not crush that just seems like i' would pass, it totally will.

 

 

The real thing, though, started yet again when Zayn was less prepared for it, one horrible morning -in Zayn's opinion, who, to be fair, thinks every morning are horrible just because that means having to get out of bed, and classes- when reluctantly a still half asleep Zayn made his way out of his room and to the kitchen, needing his black coffee to stop being a zombie and actually function.  
Then a knock on the door interrupt his steps, almost without really having much control of his actions, Zayn changes directions and walks, or more like drags his feet across the room, and to the door. He wasn't expecting to find Harry at the other side; looking way too happy for it being this early.

 

'Hiii' Harry greets and Zayn just kind of groans his answer, letting him in and just making his way to the kitchen again, a totally fresh Harry on his heels.

  
'It's way too early to be at someone's place' he is kind of an asshole in the mornings.

  
Harry doesn't seem to mind, shrugs and toss his hair back, it really is long and looks good too; always making Zayn wonders if Harry would like it being pulled.

  
'Louis has a book for me, actually is Eleanor’s, I need it for a class and she was supposed to left it for me with him'

  
Zayn just hums his response as he searches for the coffee on the cupboards, he frowns, it isn't where it normally is; it isn't anywhere actually, he groans.

  
'Dammit Louis...'

  
Harry raises an eyebrow at him 'You okay?'

  
'There is not coffee! Louis and I don't have a lot of rules but we do have one, which clearly states that if any of us finishes something then that person has to replace it! I didn't finish the coffee, he must have done it and now we're out of coffee!'

  
Harry looks some seconds away from laughing for what Zayn could see when he turns to him.

  
'This is not funny, it's a life or death kind of situation'

  
'It really isn't, Zayn'

  
'It is, I need my coffee to start functioning, without it I’m a zombie'

  
Harry really chuckles this time 'Let's do this, I’ll wake Louis, maybe you could yell at him, I get my book and we can go grab coffee on our way to campus'

  
Zayn sighs and agrees, grumpily making his way to his room as Harry goes to wake Louis.

 

 

Again, it was unexpected, but just happened, after that first morning going to grab coffee together it became regular, it wasn't like they agreed to anything, it just happened, they would go have coffee on the same café they did the first time, or Harry would just be waiting for him with two cups of coffee and an even warmer smile when their time was short. Zayn started knowing Harry more than he has on this previous months, their short minutes before classes soon turning into longer hanging outs, the usual morning coffee turning into evening coffee, and then just evening chat on the café or dinner at places both of them were wanting to try, and it seemed like they really don't have anything in common, how Harry likes yoga and eating healthy and Zayn wouldn't try those “weird” positions in a million years and you can just give him some junk food and away he goes, or how Harry likes to go out and party and be a part of the popular crew and Zayn is content with just staying in and with people he really cares about, not even their taste on music match, or movies, and Harry isn't really interested in comics even if Zayn says he has a collection, but it doesn't even matter, because they would stay there hearing the other talk his ears out about whatever they like without complaining, because they enjoyed hanging out, and being different just make them take out the best on each other.  
It comes to a stage where Harry was on Zayn's flat even more than Louis, who is supposed to be living there too, because their hanging outs became studying time together too -surprisingly that was something they had in common and could study for hours on complete silence and take breaks together- and Harry would just come and spend hours with him, sleeping over, tangled with Zayn because he is just a ridiculous octopus; but warm and smell a bit like home and maybe Zayn likes it, just a little bit.

 

 

 

'Your boyfriend isn't coming around today?' Louis asks, taking his eyes from Eleanor who was sitting on his lap on the single couch and directing his question to Zayn, who was egoistically taking the entire bigger couch with tons of papers and his notebook.

  
'Boyfriend? Zayn is finally in a relationship?' Eleanor says excitedly and turning to face Zayn with a big smile.

  
Zayn looks from his notebook raising an eyebrow. 'Well, apparently I do. Why don't you inform me who am I dating, Lou?'

  
'Harry, obviously'

  
'Oh yeah, right! I didn't know you guys made it official already!' Eleanor goes, making Zayn blush even darker and Louis smirk grows.

  
'I don't even know what you are talking about' Zayn says, like he isn't blushing like a mad man, returning his eyes to his notebook.

  
'C'mon, Zayn, it's quite obvious you two are something, and don't come to me with the just friends bullshit because if some of El's friends looked at her the way Harry looks at you I would have kicked the guy's ass'

  
'As if you can kick someone's ass' Zayn doesn't even bother on rolling his eyes and laughs when a cushion hit his head.

  
'Louis has a point, Zayn' Eleanor continues 'I actually thought you were dating, I think he is here more than Louis'

 

'Louis is always at yours'

  
'Not the point].

  
As if it was a cue, a knock was heard and Zayn suddenly remembers Harry was actually due to come over, of course Louis and Eleanor smirked at him like they could read his mind.

 

The couple convinced Zayn of ditching the books so they could have a movie night and Harry thought it was a good idea too, so Zayn had to accept, and that maybe made Louis make whipping sounds at him, which Zayn decided to ignore.

  
The movie night went surprisingly good, without teasing from the horrible couple that Zayn call friends, and Harry cuddling at his side which made it perfect and much better than finishing an assignment that wasn't even due for this week. But, of course it was too good to be real.

  
'I think we should play a game!' Eleanor says once they were done with the last movie and just eating pizza and drinking some shitty beers from Louis and Zayn's fridge.

  
'Yeah! That sounds good' Harry answers, all wide eyes and slick lips from drinking; that maybe has Zayn staring a lot.

  
'Great, then' The smile her and Louis exchanged has Zayn realizing this won't be a good idea at all; he sometimes forgets Eleanor is as mischievous as Louis is, that's why they work so well. 'Let's start then, it would consist on asking things and if your answer is affirmative than you have to take a sip from your beer, okay? Great, I'll go first' she doesn't even let them say anything before continuing. 'Who thinks Zayn is fit?'

  
Zayn was about to protest but the three other people on the room take a sip of their drink; making him blush and a bit speechless to be honest.

  
'Who would kiss Zayn?' Eleanor pursues.

  
'Okay, now that's stupid, will all the questions be about me…' Zayn again abruptly shuts up when his three friends take a sip of their drinks again.

  
'Well, I think we made the point clear' Eleanor says and Louis bump fisted her.

  
'I'm gonna grab another beer'

 

 

Zayn didn't let Eleanor propose another game and the night carried on as normal as possible, soon Louis and El disappeared, probably to Louis room, more like surely, and Harry has to go so Zayn walked him out.

  
'So…' Zayn starts, fidgeting a little with the edge of his shirt, and then looking up at Harry, who was looking at him waiting 'You…would, you know…' he clears his throat 'Kiss me?'

  
Harry smiles like he knew Zayn would ask that, maybe he did, but that didn't stop the pinkish color tinting his cheekbones. 'Well, uhm…yes, Zayn, of course I would' he finally confess laughing awkwardly and making Zayn blush and smile 'I…I’m a bit surprised you didn't realize that without Eleanor's help, I thought I was making myself clear'

  
Zayn has to laugh at that because he is the most oblivious person when it comes to realize this kind of things, and now he feels like an idiot for pinning over Harry for months and not paying real attention. 'Well, I didn't notice, as you can see, and maybe…maybe I would kiss you too'

  
The smiles Harry gave him was worth all the pinning and wait and everything, Zayn would actually do whatever it takes to make that smile his, to make it appear on Harry's face every time Zayn is around. 'Really? Oh God, Zayn! You had me waiting for so long for you to finally say that! I could kiss you right now, wait! No' and again Zayn wants to protest because yes! He would really want that too 'No, I want to do it right, will you maybe go on a date with me?'

  
Zayn's eyebrows almost touched his hairline because he wasn't expecting that outcome, but he nods, because of course he would want that, that sounds great, magnificent.

  
'Great then, I'll pick you up Saturday morning, and before you protest; it wouldn't be that early maybe at noon then? So we can have lunch and enough time to go see what I want to show you!'

  
And that's how he ends up with a date plan with Harry, who kissed his cheek and giggled before walking away.

 

 

On Saturday, Harry picked up Zayn, just as he said, and maybe he arrived earlier just to make sure Zayn was already up and getting ready, luckily he arrived earlier; because Zayn didn't hear his alarm and was still dead to the world when Harry walked into his room whining and pouting about him getting up and pushing a mug of black coffee on his face to make him abandon his zombie-like state.

  
Harry avoided telling him where they were going, ignoring his pouts and insistence and Zayn ended up giving up making Harry smirk and let the maneuver go to lift a fist on victory. He didn't have to wait too long, though, cause they arrived to the park soon enough.

  
'I saw some pamphlets about this around your building and thought that maybe you would enjoy coming here, was looking for the right way to ask you and let it clear it was a date, so I have to thank El again'

  
Zayn looked at him still not getting it because he normally is too focused on classes when he is around his school building that he never pays attention of the events that are announced around, but once Harry pointed for him to look ahead he couldn't help but gasp.

  
Before them was the start of the Art festival that was being held on this park this year, Zayn has actually heard people talking about it but didn't think of coming, at least not alone, and he thought none of his friends would be interested because as much as he loves them all; they never are interested, maybe he should have noticed Harry being the only one really listening to him. The festival consisted on different types of arts displays, from outdoors visual arts exhibitions, artists working live on canvas or painting murals, dancers, poets and performers all around, it was like walking through a different world with well mounted scenes and sceneries.

  
'Harry…I don't even know what to say but thank you, I really wanted to come but are you sure you want to spend here our first date, won't you get bored or something?'

  
'No sense, Zayn! I like this and I like the way your eyes shine when you look around, there is no way I could get bored when something interests you this much, and this seem really fun!' Harry says waving his hand dismissively and taking out the crinkled pamphlet from his back pocket to read over it 'We should go to this medieval set in café to have lunch! And then go see all the exhibitions and the face painting! We should do that and paint each other face's!'

  
Zayn has to laugh at Harry's enthusiasm and kiss his cheek just to see him blush again, and because he wanted to, before pulling him to look for that café.

 

 

They walked for hours, not that Zayn actually bothered to count, not letting any space without being tacked or exhibition not seen. At some point they walked near to some dancers and of course one of them got Harry to join and Zayn has to cover his mouth so his laughter wouldn't be so loud at seeing Harry's lost expression and the way his long uncoordinated limbs tried to follow the beat, until Harry was smirking and pulling him into, ignoring his protest and just making them both look like fools.

  
Deciding to go to the face painting as their last activity –because they conclude that walking around with paint on their face for too long would maybe make them itch or something, mostly Harry, who has a long list of allergies- they sat on stools; facing each other and started.

  
'Stay, Harry! Gosh!' Zayn says laughing and rolling his eyes as the curly haired boy giggled again, ticklish with every single movement of Zayn's fingertips and it shouldn't make him as endeared as he is, but Zayn kind of gave up on being surprised when everything Harry does is enough to make him endeared.

  
'It tickles! And the paint feels funny, kind of itch…'

  
And Oh God, of course, Zayn thought as the big red mark forming on Harry's skin made itself more present, he doesn't even thought twice when he stood up and pulls Harry to the nearest faucet to wash his face quickly.

 

'Okay, it doesn't look that bad' Zayn says trying not to laugh at Harry’s almost completely red face 'Just looks like you ate something really spicy maybe...'

  
Harry pouted when Zayn couldn't hold his laughter anymore and they ended up going to a drugstore to buy something to reduce the inflammation before it gets worse.

 

'I'm sorry for ruining the date…' Harry says softly, still pouting as Zayn coats his face with some medical cream they got, he seemed really miserable and Zayn has to smile fondly.

  
'Babe, it's okay, you didn't ruin anything, shit happens, and actually, this was the best date ever' Zayn answers, still focused on get cream on every red space.

  
'Really? You mean that…?'

  
And of course Zayn meant it, but even if he didn't there is no way he would have said no to that face, and that smile that could light up the whole town and that just some days ago Zayn decided was his favorite thing on the world.

  
Zayn didn't answer, at least not with words, not caring about the way his fingers kind of slip on Harry's jaw due to the cream all over his face when he leaned forward and connected their lips, so soft and sweetly; there sitting on Harry's car and hearing Harry sighing against his mouth before gripping the back of his neck and pulling Zayn closer so they were properly kissing, not so slowly anymore, passionately, with the desire both of them were trying to appease for all this months.

  
When they broke apart was to laugh about the cream now on Zayn's face too and how ridiculous the whole situation was, and, anyway, they wouldn't change a thing.

 

 

 

They kissed more, of course, because once they started it kind of was like they couldn't stop anymore; short sweet kisses before going to classes or as a greeting, pecks when they were running out of time or Harry just does something ridiculous that has Zayn laughing and reaching for him, longer but still slow ones when they watch a movie and Harry states he wants to taste the laughter on Zayn's mouth before closing the gap between them; sensual, passionate and long ones when they are tangled on Zayn's bed at nights and had missed each other even if they don't say it out loud, with wandering hands that start to explore under clothes wanting to feel and feel and feel.

  
Like now; Harry has just arrived some minutes before, quickly telling Zayn about how he met with Eleanor when he walked out of classes and she told him about Louis spending the night with her and winking, before almost tackling Zayn to the ground with the force of his kiss and it took Zayn half a second before closing his eyes and tangling his fingers into Harry’s curls walking them backward to his room, until they finally fell on his bed.

  
'Fuck, Harry…' Zayn curses under his breath when Harry moved his lips to his jaw and slightly bites on it, he could feel his smirk against his skin and has to pull on the long curls just to make the boy on top of him moan and he could be the one smirking now.

  
Hands roamed under annoying clothes again until there were less of them, discarded on Zayn's floor and leaving both with just their underwear before the other's hungry eye. Zayn just loves the sight of Harry like this; all broad body over him and smooth skin close enough for his fingertips to trail, and Harry seems to like it too by the way he mouths at every space he could and whispers compliment like he can't stop himself, the now more familiar weight of Harry's erection against his own as he ground their hips together making him lightheaded and almost involuntarily making Zayn rolls his hips up to meet the movements.

  
Soon enough the last clothing was took off too and the feeling of just skin against skin was heavenly, their lips still locked and Zayn could feel the gooseflesh on Harry's arms as he trace it with carefully fingertips, going up up to Harry's shoulder and then down his spine, Harry's own hands roaming Zayn's side and stomach until he gets a hold of his throbbing cock and start tugging on it with slow almost torturing stokes that leave Zayn breathless and makes him arches his back as Harry again mumbles some 'You are so fucking beautiful..' against the skin over his collarbones and then suck on it enough to leave a mark, then it was Harry's mouth down his body making him breathless, and the sight of that sinful mouth wrapped where his hand was moments ago, enough to make Zayn moan.

  
'Shit, Harry…your fucking mouth...' and again he pulls on the long curls and Harry moans around him so he has to do it again, and this time Harry hollowed his cheeks and sucks harder, and fucking hell.

  
Harry let him go then, making him let out a little sound of protest but was interrupted by the sight of Harry, and yes, he has the perfect face for it, with the prettiest lips that just go plumper and his green eyes that look glassy and wet and his pale cheeks going pink, and yes, probably the most fuckable face Zayn has ever seen.

  
'Wanna ride you..Zayn…can I?' and who the fuck would say no to that, Zayn just nods, maybe a bit too eagerly because it made Harry chuckle and give one last slurpy suck to the head before sitting up.

  
Zayn reluctantly moves to take out a small bottle of lube and a condom from his beside drawer as best as he can with Harry sitting on his hips, and then takes his time on coating it over his fingers and trailing them down the long expanse of his spine again and between his butt cheeks, teasing the ring of muscle, which makes Harry let out a soft whimper and grips his shoulders, before getting the first finger in. Zayn took his time with this part, fingering Harry long and slow until he has Harry pushing back desperately and begging to be fucked already.

 

'Patience, babe' he repeats probably for the third time and Harry just huffs, not feeling really patient at all, until he finally takes his fingers out and wipes the excess of lube off them on the covers.

  
Harry didn't waste any time after that, pushing Zayn so he was laying on his back before gripping his cock and lowering himself on it, getting out long moans from both of them, and after just some seconds of adjusting he was bouncing on it like it was his day job, and fucking hell he was good at it. Their moans so loud and echoing on the room that it has Zayn worrying a little about the neighbors hearing, but he has heard them fucking too so it's just fair, and Zayn doesn't plan on this being the last time so they could start getting used to it.

  
When Zayn comes is with a cry of Harry's name after seeing said boy release over his hand, where he got it fisting himself, and over Zayn's stomach. The both of them really tired afterwards but with matching pleased smiles when they cuddle before falling asleep.

 

 

 

After that first time, as well as with their kiss, it seemed like they couldn’t stop, fucking every time they can and not getting tired of it, not the slightest; on Zayn's bed again, and Harry's and the couch of Zayn’s flat –something he will never tell Louis about- once after trying to watch a movie and giving up half way into it realizing they just couldn't keep their hand off each other, on the shower too, and on almost all the clubs they went to, because when they stepped into them every playing song was for them and what started with kissing on dark corners leaded to fucking messily on a bathroom cubicle, or maybe Harry giving Zayn a blowjob and knowing the people coming in were ignoring the clear view of a person kneeling in front of another from under the space between the door and the ground, sucking him slow and sloppily, spit and precome mixing and sliding down his chin every time he pulls all the way up and then sinks back down, and fucking hell he has no gag reflex and Zayn feels himself hitting his throat and comes so hard down it.

  
But they never talk about it, Harry doesn't seem like the kind of person that label things or so Zayn thinks, and he was a bit scared about asking because Harry is Harry, he is carefree and unstoppable and charming and flirt with everyone and even if he is sleeping with Zayn and cuddling on his bed and kissing him almost every morning there is something making Zayn doubt it all sometimes, because they don't talk about it, and Zayn doesn't want it to end if maybe he asks for too much, and again he is doing it, thinking too much and getting inside his own head.

 

 

It started falling when Niall asked the wrong question, that has Zayn analyzing too much and realizing he is falling already and he doesn't even know what this thing is, so what Niall asked was 'Are you and Harry dating?' and Zayn didn't know how to answer that, because he wants to believe they are and his heart is begging for them to be, but he doesn't know.

  
'I…don´t know…' Zayn answered unsure 'I think that we may be just friends, yeah, just that' and he frowns when he said that because it tasted so bad, but probably is what Harry wants, friends with benefits perhaps?

 

 

 

And it got worst an unfortunate night, when Zayn was supposed to meet up with Harry and some of his mates on a club; he did go, happily to see Harry after two days because school work was taking over his time and it was nice to relax on Friday, seeing Harry and maybe take him to his flat later to fuck slowly on his mattress. It wasn't that relaxing, though, because the first thing he sees is that one of Harry's friends had an arm wrapped around his waist and Harry's own arm around his shoulders, and he does get Harry is touchy feely and cheeky and flirtatious around everyone but this doesn't seem right.

  
'Zayn! Heey!' Harry says as soon as he sees him, his eyes a bit glassy so he must have been drinking already, and his voice rough 'This is Nick, Nick; this is Zayn' he introduces the guy wrapped around him and Zayn does everything to be polite and shakes the guy's free hand.

  
'Nice to meet you, mate, Harry talks a lot about you' Nick says, turning to smirk at Harry who laughs and shakes his head, and why the hell are they so close.

  
'Yeah? I'm glad...' he says dryly, really wanting to state that if Harry did mention him then they shouldn't be that close.

 

 

Zayn didn't want to be rude, so he stayed the whole night, watching Harry hug everyone, and flirts and dance around with all his friends, and he put up with it all, he doesn't have the right to make a scene or be jealous, has he? How could he know if they never talk about it?

  
Enough was enough, though, and there are limits and Zayn could endure the situation, could shut up and stay there, but he couldn't do it anymore once he almost could heard his heart breaking when Nick peck Harry's lips and the latest just laugh, that was all, Zayn doesn't have to pretend being okay with it anymore, doesn't want to, he wants to be rude, so he just turns around and leaves the club.

 

 

'Zayn!' he hears just when he was some steps outside, but he knows who's voice it is so he just kept walking 'Zayn! Wait!' and he was forced to do it when a hand on his arms stops him and makes him turn around. 'What happened? Are you okay?'

  
Zayn has to laugh then, totally humorlessly, because what the hell really 'Why don't you go back in and keep kissing Nick, Harry? You're wasting your time here'

  
'Wait, what?' Harry's eyes looked so big and confused that Zayn almost believed in their innocence 'You are…jealous? About Nick? Zayn, he is just a friend, I kiss all my friends sometimes! It's just a game'

  
'And that is supposed to make me feel better because…'

  
'Are you really jealous? Oh my God, it's not like that!' Harry laughs.

  
'Whatever, Harry' he was about to turn around again but was stopped yet again.

  
'Zaaaayn, it's not like that! Just a game!' Harry's face then turned into a frown 'Why would you care anyway? Aren't we just friends? Wasn't it what you told Niall? What do /you/ want, Zayn?'

  
Zayn looks surprised at that and he looks down and frowns. 'I just didn't know what we were and we just don't talk and…what the hell, Harry? Why are you turning this on me? I get confused and before talking to me you just go and kiss your friends in front of me? It wasn't necessary!'

 

'I told you it's not like that!'

  
'I don't think this would work out, 'cause I can't compromise with someone that clearly doesn't know what that is…'

  
And then he was gone, not hands making him stop, not steps behind him or a voice calling his name, he just walked away without anyone stopping him.

 

 

 

 

And suddenly it ended, quicker than how it started, there wasn't the chase through the airport or the reconciliation kiss under a huge oak tree, anything, it just ended, Zayn made sure of it, stopping hanging out with his friends for a while and focusing on school again, not even taking the same paths him and Harry walked to campus, his coffee cup at mornings was at his flat, alone, how it used to be, and his bed felt too cold, but he avoids thinking about it.

  
But it hits him so hard some days after, when he was flipping through his sketch book and finds the little stick figures drawing Harry did once, it hit him that he is in love with Harry, that he was dumb enough to wear his heart on his sleeve and let Harry see all of him while he was handing his heart without noticing, and it him so hard that it was almost physical pain and he just blame his weak heart for letting his wall down, and for the first time he let himself let it out, he let himself be angry and throw things and just not be inside his own head for once, until he felt better…but still empty inside.

 

 

 

 

'Zayn!'

  
Zayn frowns and take one of his earphones out because he heard that voice calling his name and he wasn't sure anymore if it was just his mind playing games to him again, he was walking out of his building having stayed some hours on the studio to finish a piece, and it was dark outside, so he looks around until he spots him, just some steps away.

  
'Please, don't walk away, just hear me out! Just hear this and then maybe leave again but I hope you wouldn't...' Harry starts, with big pleading eyes and Zayn couldn't do more than nodding 'I…' he takes a deep breath 'First of all, you are an idiot, but I am too, Zayn! I fucking like you, no, I love you! Yes, I do, and I thought we were good and I was so happy to finally have you because I've been wanting you for so long, gosh! I wanted you so bad that first time on you drawing class! I wasn't subtle at all, with you I can't be smooth 'cause I just need you and it shows, and you are so beautiful, how can someone be subtle with you? And it was so good to finally having a taste, and then Niall comes talking about asking you and you being all 'we are just friends' and I didn't know what to do and I just kind of got drunk and I did that stupid thing about letting Nick kiss me and telling you it was usual, and yeah, it is, it was! I haven't kiss anyone since I've seen you 'cause how could I when my mind was always clouded by you? So, I'm sorry! But you could have said something too! If you liked me you could have said something and just stop pushing people away when they get too close! I´m in love with you, and I don't care if you still think I can't compromise 'cause I can! Because for you I'll do anything! And…'

 

 

Zayn didn't answer, again he didn't do it with words, he jumped forward and kissed Harry, because he wanted to, because Harry is in love with him and Zayn is too.

  
'Oh, and I love you too...' he whispers against Harry's mouth smiling when he feels Harry do the same and kissing him again, no more words were needed. And maybe Zayn was talking too early when he said there wasn't a movie worth scene, because this one was simple and better than whatever those romance things could say.

 

 

So, it started again, but this time Zayn was prepared for it, and Harry was too, they were finally on the same page and compromised on talking about everything, they left it clear about being boyfriends and kissed some more, a lot more, because Harry said they should make it up for the lost time, and Zayn couldn’t agree more.


End file.
